First In My Heart
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A House/Cuddy/Rachel fic, which is a series of one shots showing Rachel’s firsts. Will be slightly AU. A co-written fic by myself and HughLaurieLover.
1. First Day

First In My Heart...

**A House/Cuddy/Rachel fic, which is a series of one shots showing Rachel's firsts. Will be slightly AU.**

A co-written fic by myself and HughLaurieLover.

**This is our second co-written fic, our first one was Is It Just A Dream, which is posted on her profile. Please go check it out **

Chapter 1: First Day

He watched her gaze lovingly at that little girl in the crib, that tiny little person from the womb of a stranger, the baby that, in this situation, would become part of his dysfunctional family.

And Lisa looked happy, she really did, her face had a radiant glow of pure happiness. She was finally a mother, after all those years of trying. All of that IVF, the emotional and hormonal rollercoaster, the let downs, the getting the hopes up, all of that money and all of those meds. And the heartbreak with Joy. It had all turned around for Lisa Cuddy.

Not knowing what to say, and slightly miserable that she had got her wish and he hadn't, he simply said, 'Merry Christmas Cuddy.'

Turning around, she said, 'Merry Christmas to you too House. I hope you get your Christmas Wish.'

'You have yours,' he said.

'What about your one?' asked Cuddy. 'What is it?'

'Never mind,' he said, trying to keep his desire to tell her under wraps.

'Come on, please, tell me!' she said, pleading.

'Okay,' he said, composing himself. 'My Christmas wish was, to have you forgive me for everything, and let you know that I care more than you think I do, about you. And I've just stumbled my way through an incoherent sentence that made no rational sense at all, because it's true. I really do care, and I really can feel.'

'I know you can,' said Cuddy quietly. 'I've always known. It's good that you're opening up, it's a very good thing that you're doing that. And I do forgive you, I always forgive you straight away. Because I know you more than you think Gregory House.'

Leaning in, he planted a small kiss on Cuddy's cheek.

'I'm not going to push it,' he said quietly. 'I want this to work. So we'll take it slow. But I want to let you know, I want this to happen. I want to be a responsible adult, your partner and a role model for....the baby?'

She laughed. 'Rachel. Rachel Ellen Cuddy.'

'It's a cute name for a cute baby,' he said, looking down at the squirming newborn.

'She's beautiful,' said Cuddy. 'But she's less than a day old, and she's been through so much. Her Mom is upstairs dying as we speak, I shouldn't be this happy that she's in my life when such a tragedy is going on up there.'

House knew her too well. He could see the tears beginning to escape her eyes.

'Hey, hey, hey,' he said, pulling her into a hug. 'Don't think like that. You're doing a wonderful thing.'

'It feels selfish,' said Cuddy, her eyes fixated on Rachel.

'Well it's not,' stated House, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'There's a lot of selfish acts, but adopting a baby is not one of them. Rachel's lucky to have you.'

'And you,' said Cuddy, looking up at House and smiling.

Looking back down to Rachel, House said, 'What do you reckon kid? Think you could deal with me for the rest of your life?'

Rachel only gurgled in reply.

'I think we can both make room for you,' said Cuddy with another smile.

'Make room for me?' asked House in mock shock. 'I feel so unloved.'

'You're loved,' said Cuddy defiantly. 'Believe me.'


	2. First Time Home

We would like to thank everyone who's reviewed! It really means a lot to us.

HughLaurieLover wrote this chapter.

.

Chapter 2

.

House looked up at her and smiled. She returned his smile and leaned against House's chest as they watched the newborn baby in her crib. House placed a gentle kiss on her head before stroking her hair softly inhaling her sweet lavender scent. He had just realized how much he had missed her, he had missed holding her, smelling her, kissing her, touching her and just knowing that she was there for him.

"I'll always be here Lisa. I'm not going anywhere." House promised as he whispered those words in her ear. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"I know and I'm glad." She told him.

A couple of days later, Rachel Cuddy could finally go home. It was all very exciting to everyone. It was New Years Eve and it was definitely a day to celebrate.

"Are you ready to go?" House asked Cuddy as she picked up Rachel from the crib and held her in her arms in her new pink clothes.

"Yes and I can't wait." Cuddy replied psyched.

"I know, I can tell." House told her, placing a kiss on her cheek and one on Rachel's as well.

She gurgled at him causing House to laugh.

"Okay, let's go." House said, following Lisa outside of the hospital.

They all walked to the car, Lisa still holding her baby and not taking her

gaze off of her. They arrived at the car and House opened the doors. He

helped Cuddy fasten Rachel in the baby seat in the back.

A baby's first day home is very exciting to every parent, but to two

parents who never expected anything is even more exciting.

House opened his hand and motioned Cuddy to squeeze it. She did and House brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Cuddy smiled and closed her eye making this memory engraved in her head forever. They finally got home and parked in the driveway. Cuddy took Rachel out of the car and rejoined House who was waiting for her in front of the door.

House put his arm around Cuddy's and placed the key in doorknob and opened Rachel's new home. They all walked in. There was a banner that was hanged on the wall that went across the room and it said 'Welcome Home Rachel!'

Cuddy smiled and turned to House knowing exactly who had done that. There were a couple of balloons in the air as well.

"Thanks House." Cuddy said, never happier grinning at him.

"It was my pleasure."

House grabbed Cuddy's hand, making her follow him to the kitchen.

"Close your eyes." House said, teasing her.

"Okay." She told him, curious.

She squeezed Rachel into her chest affectionately.

"Okay, now open your mouth." He said.

She did as asked and opened her mouth. Seconds later, she feels a cold substance in her mouth. She starts chewing it and realizes its ice cream cake. She opens her eyes to a huge cake that says 'welcome home Rachel' on it.

Cuddy laughs as she enjoys the rest of the ice cream cake.

Cuddy grabs a fork herself and digs into the cake. She takes the piece and shoves it in House's mouth. Surprised, he almost spits it out.

"Don't even dare spit that in my face." Cuddy said to him, running behind the counter with Rachel as she was trying to save her life.

With difficulty, House finally swallowed the bite without the strong urge of spitting it out all on the floor because of his desire to laugh. The second he gulped it down he busted out laughing. Cuddy joined him.

They finally settled down and finished giving Rachel he tour of the house. BY the time they were all done, it was time for them to eat. House made dinner for everyone and Cuddy heated up milk for Rachel. She tested the temperature and gave her the bottle. House help Rachel as she sucked on it. They impatiently waited for midnight.

When midnight almost came, they all turned on the TV and put on the ball drop that was set in New York City.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3…

"Lisa."

She turned around.

2 1…

As the ball hit the bottom, House leaned in and kissed Cuddy tenderly. Their tongues met but neither battle for dominance because they explored each other mouths equally as a fiery dance.

"Happy New Years." House said as he pulled away as he breathed for air.

It was New Years and it was definitely the start of a new beginning.

TBC…

Hope you all liked it!


	3. First Words

First In My Heart...

**A House/Cuddy/Rachel fic, which is a series of one shots showing Rachel's firsts. Will be slightly AU.**

A co-written fic by myself and HughLaurieLover. This chapter was written by me, CassidyTVNut.

**This is our second co-written fic, our first one was Is It Just A Dream, which is posted on HughLaurieLover's profile. Please go check it out **

Chapter 3

The New Year had brought only complete and utter happiness for House and Cuddy. They had carried on in their new accustomed routine, getting used to being a family, the two of them and Rachel.

Rachel was now 8 months old, and thriving. It was a hot August afternoon, the day she said her first word.

House and Cuddy had decided to hold a barbecue, inviting all of their friends and family. Rachel had not long learnt how to crawl, and so the lawn had become her own personal playground, as she crawled around on her hands and knees, getting covered in grass stains, but loving every minute of it as she tugged at the grass and watched as pretty butterflies went by. Ever since she had learnt to crawl, she had found more independence, and found a fascination with nature, especially things that moved.

House had taken control of the barbecue, burning the first batch of sausages, but making good progress with the second, and cooking the burgers to perfection. He thought he had it down to a fine art, until Wilson distracted him and took over.

'No fair Wilson, I am chef extraordinaire!' exclaimed House.

'Which is why we were subjected to your burnt sausages, your undercooked chicken and your extra crispy kebabs?' asked Wilson.

'Well,' said House. 'The burgers were good.'

'I don't care if the burgers were good. You cannot, and I will not let you, feed your pregnant fiancée undercooked poultry. It's just not right!' exclaimed Wilson.

'You knew?' asked House.

'Of course I knew, Cuddy told Katheryn,' he said.

'Ahhh,' said House, plotting on how to get back at Wilson's girlfriend.

A gentle breeze started to grace the air, which stopped it from being too unbearably hot, and had everyone in a good mood, drinking wine, beer and cocktails until they felt the need to dance on the tables.

The music was loud, the people mingling and the children playing, even though Rachel was still in a world of her own.

She found herself crawling to the patioed seating area where her parents were, and when the rough surface of paving stones hit her knees, she began to wail loudly, the harsh surface of the stones unknown to her little knees, used to the soft top of the grass underneath her.

Hearing his little girl's cries, House came over to her and picked her up.

'Hey mini Cuddy,' he said cheerfully, bouncing her up and down slightly. 'Did you scrape your knee? Well, I know a cure for that, and it's right in Uncle Jimmy's hand....'

Taking the beer bottle that Wilson was holding, he held it to Rachel's lips as she licked around the edge of the lid and smiled at the taste.

'Hey hey, my girl likes beer,' said House proudly.

'House you ass!' exclaimed Wilson. 'You cannot give a 8 month old child beer! Especially my beer!'

House said to Rachel, 'Don't worry sweetie, your uncle Jimmy is a spoilsport. We'll let him have his beer back, and go and get you some juice.'

Taking the beer from her, he gave it back to Wilson.

'You think I'm gonna drink that now your kid has drooled all over it?' Wilson asked in disbelief. 'House! You're unbelievable!'

'House!' yelled Cuddy, coming out from the patio doors. 'What have you done now?'

'Daddy,' said Rachel quietly, so quietly that only House could hear her.

'She said Daddy!' exclaimed House. 'She said Daddy! Rach, say Daddy again, go on, show Mommy how clever you are.'

'Daddy,' she said boldly, smiling happily.

'Well done baby,' said Cuddy, taking Rachel into her arms. 'You're such a clever girl. But why not Mommy?'

'Daddy,' she replied with a broad smile.

'That's all I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?' asked Cuddy.

'Daddy,' Rachel simply replied again.

'Uhh, I give up!' said Cuddy as she stormed out.

'Kid,' said House. 'Welcome to the club.'


	4. First Steps

First in My Heart.

Chapter 4

First steps.

**Long overdue guys, we know, but its exam season, need we say anymore?**

House woke up as usual, before Cuddy, so he could make her coffee and breakfast and take care of the baby. He walked to the kitchen, making sure to be quiet. He knew for some reason that today was going to be a happy day. He took out a tray and set it on the counter. He cooked some eggs, scrambled, just the way she liked them, put them on a plate and set it on the tray. He poured her orange juice as well, and set both drinks, including the coffee, on the tray as well. He put a single rose on the platter to symbolize that he loves her with all her heart.

Everything was ready, so he went to check on Rachel. She was sleeping soundly in her crib, House picked her up and she opened her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed with her tiny voice.

Every time she said those words, they just made him melt. He felt like a proud father now. He only dreamt of being happy, wished for it, imagined it… and now it had all come true.

"Yes, Daddy's here" He told her with a soft voice.

"Hi, Rachel." He said sweetly, hugging her.

"Hi Daddy." She told him, making him laugh.

He brought her to the kitchen and set her on the couch.

"I'm going to wake up your Mom, ask her a question and then, I'll be right back okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, but House wasn't sure that she understood or not.

He took the platter and walked to the bedroom. When he came close to the bed, he set it down and then sat next to Cuddy and shook her gently.

"Lisa…" He woke her up as she started to shift.

"Good Morning." He greeted her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey…" She said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

She saw the tray and smiled.

"Aww, Thanks Greg." She said sweetly as she got herself in a upright position.

House brought the tray closer to her and she was about to take her first bite, when a tiny voice screamed out.

"Mommy!" Rachel yelled happily as she came walking in the room.

Cuddy jumped out of bed and walked toward her daughter with a smile.

"She walking!" House exclaimed blissfully.

House wrapped his arms around Cuddy as she shed a couple tears.

"Well done, baby girl!" Cuddy exclaimed as she bent over hugged her child and kissed her forehead.

House kneeled down as well, but on one knee only and took something out of his pocket.

"Lisa…" House whispered as he couldn't hide his smile that was beginning to form on his face.

She turned around and gasped. She brought her hands to her mouth.

He opened the velvet box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring that shinned as bright as stars in the night sky.

"Lise, I have never been so happy in my entire life and I've been so grateful to have you by my side and to have Rachel with us as well. You've stood by me my entire life, never giving up on who I was and I'm so appreciative of that. No words can truly expressed how I truly feel, so maybe this ring just might so, Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears strolled down Cuddy's face.

"Yes. A million times yes!" She answered, never happier.

House took out the ring and placed it on her finger and then kissed her hand.

She flew her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much!" She told him as she thought that it would never be enough.

"I love you too." He said, holding her in a long and loving embrace.


	5. First Sibling and First Wedding

First In My Heart...

**A House/Cuddy/Rachel fic, which is a series of one shots showing Rachel's firsts. Will be slightly AU.**

A co-written fic by myself and HughLaurieLover. This chapter was written by me, CassidyTVNut. Oh by the way, recycled wedding vows from Just Drive, I lack the originality to write more.

**This is our second co-written fic, our first one was Is It Just A Dream, which is posted on HughLaurieLover's profile. Please go check it out **

_He opened the velvet box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring that shinned as bright as stars in the night sky._

"_Lise, I have never been so happy in my entire life and I've been so grateful to have you by my side and to have Rachel with us as well. You've stood by me my entire life, never giving up on who I was and I'm so appreciative of that. No words can truly expressed how I truly feel, so maybe this ring just might so, Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?" He asked. _

_Tears strolled down Cuddy's face. _

"_Yes. A million times yes!" She answered, never happier._

_House took out the ring and placed it on her finger and then kissed her hand. _

_She flew her arms around his neck._

"_I love you so much!" She told him as she thought that it would never be enough. _

"_I love you too." He said, holding her in a long and loving embrace. _

'Daddy,' said Rachel. 'Why are we here?'

'Sweetie,' said House, bending down to 2 and a half year old Rachel. 'Mommy and Daddy are getting married.'

'You sure took your time about it,' said Wilson. 'You proposed to her 18 months ago.'

'Well, we had to wait for Eli didn't we?' said House. 'Lise was 4 months pregnant with him when I proposed, hardly showing though. Anyway, he's 14 months old, Lisa had time to enjoy being engaged to me, amazing as I am, she wanted to get back into shape, to have time to be a mom, for Eli to be old enough to walk. Lisa's got her wishes, and here we are! Today I make her Mrs House!'

'A long time coming,' said Brittney, from the sidelines of their conversation.

'Yes, we established that,' grumbled House.

'For once in his life he listened to Lisa,' said Katheryn.

'True,' replied Chase.

'Everyone butt out!' he said. 'I'm getting married, I always said I never would. And here I am! Be glad and grateful for that!'

'Of course,' said Wilson sarcastically. 'You got married just for us!'

'Nope,' said House. 'Heard wedding night sex was amazing! Knew that Lise wouldn't let me if we weren't married, so here we are.'

'And the fact that you love your fiancée?' asked Katheryn.

'Yeah, that too,' he replied.

'Well House,' said Chase. 'Let's go and get you married...'

'I hate tuxes,' said House with a groan, fiddling with a stray thread. 'But I got a matching cane!'

'We really need to get you laid!' said Wilson.

'Tonight Wilson, tonight,' said House suggestively.

'I have the image of a naked Cuddy in my head, and it's strangely satisfying,' said Wilson, earning him hits from the girls, especially Katheryn. 'Nothing on you sweetheart, honest.'

'Anyway...' said House. 'I'm off to get married. You lot can join me if you want...'

'Sorry,' said Wilson, walking behind House with the others.

Taking up his position at the front of the aisle, House took a moment to take in his surroundings...Almost everyone he and Lisa had ever known, people who had seen bits and pieces of their relationship over the years, others who had seen everything from start to now.

The music started, and the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle with the groomsmen, Katheryn with best man Wilson, Brittney with Chase, and Ellis with Kevin. As they took up their positions, they all looked to the backdoor, waiting for the music to start.

Lisa began to walk down the aisle, a vision in white, her uncle holding her arm and walking with her, and Rachel behind scattering flowers behind. She did not have a nervous look on her face at all, she looked 100% happy and ever so radiant.

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
I can't help falling in love with you**_

As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
Take my hand take my whole heart too  
'Cause i can't help falling in love with you

As the river flows gently to the sea  
Darling so we go, some things were meant to be  
Take my hand take my whole heart too  
'Cause i can't help falling in love with you

As she walked down the aisle, House knew that he'd done the right thing in having a long engagement. Lisa had planned everything meticulously, satisfying her control freak nature for perfection, and she was completely calm, at least she looked to be.

He couldn't wait to marry this woman.

As she took her rightful place beside him, the priest gave his words inviting House and Cuddy to recite the vows that they had written. Cuddy went first.

'Greg, I've never met anyone as perfect as you. You've completed my life and given me everything I could ever dream of. I knew that I was in love with you from the moment I met you, and I knew that my life would never be full without you in it in some way. I want to marry you, to wake up every morning next to you, and look at the wedding ring on your finger. I want to look back on this day as the happiest day of my life. You've met my expectations of the perfect partner and exceeded them. And here, in front of all our friends, I swear to always be there, until my dying day, for you and our children.'

Smiling at her thoughtful vows as she slipped the ring onto his finger, House made his.

'Lisa, you've changed my life in so many ways, that I would be here until the day I died reciting them to you like poetry. You've been through so much, and you deserve your happy ending, to live in a big castle with a handsome prince. We don't live in a big castle, and I'm no way near a handsome prince, but the love that I have for you in my heart is stronger than anything I've ever known or felt before. You've completed me, you've saved me from addiction, and you're giving me the greatest gift of children. I'll never leave you, because that would be like leaving a part of me behind. Until I die, and even after that, I'm yours.'

He slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling at the perfect fit and the way her eyes lit up.

'I now present to you, Dr and Dr House!' said the vicar. 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Not needing any encouragement, House pulled her into a long, slow, sensual, passionate kiss, not caring that they were going too far, not caring that everyone was watching.

Taking her hand, he said, 'I think we have to go and dance now Mrs House. Join me?'

'Of course Mr House,' she replied, squeezing his hand and following him and the congregation to the marquee, where the band began to play.

_**I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there  
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane**_

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me

And I like the sound of old R 'n' B  
And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times

_**[Chorus]**__****_

(Listen to me now..)  
And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they could all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you..

_**[Chorus]**_

'Now and forever Lise,' replied House. 'You, me, Rachel and Eli.'


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hi Guys,

There's a very strong chance that I might not post again until I return from my holiday on August 5th.

Before I go away, which is on Monday, I have a lot of things to organise and I just won't have the time to write.

But, I'm making you a promise, I am going to write whilst I am away in a notepad, and type it all up and post when I get home.

Watch this space.

Thank you for being loyal readers.

Ellis :)

xxx


End file.
